UNA NUEVA ERA
by Moon08
Summary: Los años han pasado en Nerima, Ranma y Akane han formado su familia asi como sus amigos, sin embargo ahora la nueva generacion debe enfrentarse a nuevos retos y tratar de sobrevivir bajo la guia de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

UNA NUEVA ERA.

CAPITULO I

¿COMPROMISO?

Akane y Ranma entrenaban a sus alumnos, sus clases se habían incrementado desde que habían ganado varios torneos, ambos con un doyo honorable, una vida en calma y un hijo de 18 años, un chico muy parecido a Ranma con el carácter explosivo de su madre, pero un muy buen heredero del legado de sus padres.

-Ya volví.

-Ryûosuke, debías llegar antes.

-Lo siento mamá, me quede castigado.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Ranma no le dirás algo?

-¿Ganaste el encuentro?

-Sí, pero sabes cómo es el tío Kuno, no le agrado y me castigo.

-Akari, más bien que tú también digas por que llegas tan tarde.

-Hola mamá jejeje

Akari era su segunda hija, la princesa de Ranma, una niña de 13 años de cabellos purpuras como su abuela Nodoka, ojos marrones y una personalidad intrépida como su padre.

-Vamos, ustedes tres no aprenden, Akari, ve a cambiarte y baja a ayudar a tu abuela con la cena.

-Mamá si dejas que Akari cocine todo sabrá a medicina purgativa.

-Cállate hermanito o te pateare el trasero.

-Mira cuando lo hagas te dejare de decir bebita.

-Ya basta ambos ahora Akari apresúrate Ryûosuke ayuda a tu padre.

Akane solo miro con severidad y se dirigió a su casa, ella sabía que su hijo retaba a cuanto chico le llamaba cobarde o situaciones por el estilo, cosa que era muy bien aprovechada por su prima Natsumi de 17 años hija de Nabiki y Kuno, una copia de su madre la cual tomaba fotografías de su primo peleando y las vendía a las chicas en su escuela.

-Hijo

-Dime padre

-¿Quién fue esta vez?

-Kazou

-¿Lo molestan aun?

-Tu sabes como es, no se mete con nadie, pero le provoca que lo quieran atacar siempre.

-Cuida de el, jamás lo dejaron entrenar.

-Lo se padre.

Kazou 15 años, era el hijo de Kazumi y el Doctor Tofu, un chico atractivo como su padre, pero amoroso y compasivo como su madre, el cual se dedicaba a ser aprendiz de medicina china con Mouse y Shampoo, los cuales no concibieron hijos pero trataban a Kazou como suyo, así era la casa de Ranma y Akane, los cuales vivían con el señor Tendo, Nodoka y el señor Saotome, ahora el doyo llevaba el nombre de los Saotome, su vida normal hasta aquel día en que Akane tomo el correo.

-Dios, ¡RANMA, VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

-¿Qué pasa mujer, porque gritas así?

-¿Dime de que se trata esto?

-No entiendo de que me hablas.

-Mira esta carta.

Ranma tomo la carta, al terminar de leer su rostro se torno en enojo y camino hacia donde estaban sus padres y su suegro, los cuales al ver a Ranma y detrás de ellos a Aakane tragaron saliva, sabían que el dia había llegado.

-¿Padre, tio Shoun de que se trata esto?

-Ranma hijo siéntense.

-Como pudieron hacerlo

-Akane hija, es lo mejor para la familia

-Papá, no entendieron los problemas que pasaron por esta misma acción.

Nodoka no entendía lo sucedido se acercó a su hijo el cual le entrego la carta en sus manos misma que decía:

 _Señor Saotome y Señor Tendo:_

 _Mi querida nieta ya ha cumplido 15 años y su madre Aria ha fallecido de una cruel enfermedad, en esta etapa de mi vida no puedo cuidarla para darle una guía correcta como futura esposa de su nieto, ya que aquí en Estado Unidos me es difícil implementar nuestras tradiciones, por lo cual en cumplimiento a lo pactado la enviare a su casa en la certeza de que su futura suegra y abuela política le educaran en lo indicado, así como contribuirá con su sapiencia de las artes marciales en su familia, sin más les encomiendo el cuidado de mi pequeña Ashai._

 _Atentamente: Kurami Kyoko._

-Genma, Shoun, ¿acaso es lo que me contaron?

-Si Nodoka.

-¿Madre tu sabias?

-De hecho hijo yo fui quien lo propuso.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser parte de esto?

-Ranma, hijo siéntate, Akane tu igual, hay algo que les tenemos que contar.

Akane y Ranma notaron seriedad y preocupación en sus padres, lo cual los llevo a aceptar la invitación, Nodoka tomo asiento de igual forma y el silencio prevalecio en el lugar. Siendo Shoun quien les hablaría.

-Aakane, Ranma, ¿Aun recuerdan a Ryoga?

-Papá claro que si, desde que se fue no supimos más de él, hasta el día que falleció, ya hace siete años.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Ryoga tío?

-Veras Ranma, poco después de que ustedes fueran a entrenar con Ryûosuke acudió la suegra de Ryoga en busca de ustedes, ya que Ryoga dejo una carta en la que solicitaba que a falta de el y su esposa, aceptáramos a su hija como parte de nuestra familia, a lo cual creímos conveniente que fuera la prometida de Ryûosuke.

-Pero papá, Ryûosuke es libre ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto?

-Akane, ¿tu lo aceptas?

-Claro que no Ranma, pero tengo entendido que la chica se ha quedado sin su madre también, su abuela es mayor, seria una crueldad regresarla o dejarla en la calle.

-Vaya que lio. Esta bien, Akane y yo aceptamos el compromiso de Ryûosuke y esa chica.

-TODOS- ¿Qué?

-Con la condición de que sean mi papá y el tio Shoun quienes le expliquen a Ryûosuke y les digan que fueron ellos quienes arreglaron todo.

-Ranma

-Vamos Akane, necesito tu ayuda en el doyo.

-¿He? Si.

Akane y Ranma salieron, escondiéndose en el tejado como lo hacían siempre que debían hablar a solas, Ranma se sento y le señalo a Akane que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Conocemos a Ryûosuke, tu sabes lo que hara.

-¿Qué hara papá?

-Akari, baja ahora mismo.

-Pero mamá.

-Akari mejor ve a ayudar a tu abuela.

-¿De nuevo papá?

-Saca material de curación y hielo.

-Pues ya que

La pequeña Akari había escuchado todo, sabia a que se referían sus padres, cosa que no guardaria para si misma enviando un mensaje de texto a su prima Natzumi y a su primo Kazou, de pronto un golpe se escucho en la sala, viendo Ranma y Akane como Genma caia al estanque para convertise en panda y huyendo de Ryûosuke, mientras que Shoun se encontraba inconciente en el pasto cortesía de una mesa de te.

-Vaya Ranma conoces bien a nuestro hijo.

-Es muy parecido a ti.

-Oye, pero entonces.

-Dejemos que el tiempo diga que ocurre Akane.

-Ranma creo que Akari ya informo a toda la familia.

-Deberiamos preparar mas comida para la cena.

-Ayudare a tu mamá.

La predicción de Akane se cumplio, sus hermanas con sus esposos estaban en casa asi como sus sobrinos, los cuales miraban anonadados todos los vendajes que portaban Genma y Shoun asi como un Ryûosuke extremadamente serio, una Akari burlona a su hermano y Natsuki la fotografa de la familia captando cada momento.

-Papa, tio Genma.

-¿Si Kazumi?

-Y cuando llega la prometida de Ryûosuke.

-Si la carta llego hoy ella llega mañana al amanecer.

-Pobresita, ahora deberá adaptarse, Ryûosuke.

-¿Si tia?

-Te lo pido, no seas grosero y tratala bien.

-No te preocupes tia, hare como si ni existiera.

-Eso dijo tu mamá cuando se comprometio con tu papá.

-Tia Nabiki ¿a que te refieres?

-Nada, pero si lo quieres saber te costara.

De pronto el timbre sono haciendo que Nodoka se pusiera en pie para abrir mientras todos seguían charlando. De pronto Nodoka volvió junto a una joven, la cual todos miraron con impresión, siendo Ryûosuke quien se puso de pie al verla, y acercándose al frente de ella, la cual tenia una estatura que apenas le pasaba el hombro a él, una piel blanca como la leche, el pelo muy largo llegándole debajo de la cintura, de color marrón oscuros, delineados en color negro en la marca de agua, ataviada en un pantalón negro, una blusa de mangas cortas azul marino y unos guantes de piel.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Vienes a retar el doyo?

-No, me mandaron a vivir aquí, mi nombre es Ashai Hibiki.

-Ja asi que tu pulga eres a quien mandaron.

-No soy pulga y no es un gusto estar en este lugar de cuarta.

-Fijate bien como hablas, eres una visita.

-No por gusto tonto, preferiría estar en un hotel que aquí.

-¿A si?, pues lárgate.

-¡YA BASTA!

Ambos chicos miraron a Ranma quien se puso de pie y tomando su papel como patriarca se acerco a ellos para poner orden, al estar en medio de ellos, puso sus manos en los hombros de los chicos los cuales le miraron con rareza.

-Ashai, bienvenida al doyo Saotome-Tendo, yo soy Ranma Saotome el actual líder, este de aquí es mi hijo Ryûosuke y es tu prometido, así que aprendan a llevarse bien.

Todos miraron aquella escena, mientras que ambos jóvenes se miraron con repulsión y reto, sin embargo Akane, Nabiki y Kazumi sonrieron ante tal escena, ya que les había recordado un hecho semejante hacia 25 años atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

VIVIENDO BAJO EL MISMO TECHO

La noche paso sin mas problema, por la mañana Akane fue a la habitación de Ashai la cual aun dormia, con amor de madre que prevalecía en ella despertó a la joven, la chica reacciono con letargo, encontrándose con esa mirada amable de Akane y apenada se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Señora Akane.

-Dime tia, buenos días Ashai, dejo el uniforme para que vayas a la escuela, ya esta todo listo para que vayas.

-Pero, yo debo ir a la escuela.

-Si Ashai, deberás ir a la escuela, ya te acostumbraras.

-Es, está bien.

-Anda el desayuno ya está listo, no tardes.

Akane salió de la habitación y se dirigio al doyo donde Ranma ya había comenzado a entrenar, lo miraba y aun recordaba sus años de juventud, cuando le informaron su compromiso con él, ahora a sus 41 ambos eran una pareja que había superado la adversidad, esperaba que su hijo y su ahora prometida lo hiciera.

-Akane

-Perdón, ya está listo el desayuno.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que le deje a Ashai el uniforme de la escuela y me trajo recuerdos.

-Yo nunca fui con el uniforme jejeje.

-Extraño esos días.

-Sinceramente yo no.

-Apresúrate, tu mamá ya sirvió la comida.

-Sí, ya voy.

Toda la familia se sentó a la mesa todos desayunaban en tranquilidad Akari con su uniforme tipo marinero color verde con su pañoleta blanca, Ryûosuke con pantalón gris, camisa blanca, saco azul marino y corbata roja, mientras que Ashai usaba camisa blanca, moño rojo, saco azul marino y falda gris a cuadros.

-Akari, pulga vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

-Hermanito nos llevamos 20 minutos de adelanto.

-Akari, calla y muévete, no quiero quedarme castigado de nuevo.

-Waaa, mamá mira

-Akari ya apresúrate, llegaras tarde de nuevo hija.

-Si papá.

Sin mas Akari y Ryûosuke salieron de la casa, Ashai corrió tras ellos, los tres iban en silencio, camino a sus escuelas, de pronto Akari se detuvo, provocando que los prometidos lo hicieran de igual forma

-Olvide mi libro de matemáticas.

-Akari, como puedes ser tan torpe.

\- Ryûosuke tu y Ashai váyanse, yo debo ir por el

-Tonta, anda pulga muévete.

-Deja de llamarme así tonto.

-Si pulga.

-En la escuela no nos conocemos.

-Tranquilo no me interesa ni tratarte, de seguro eres el típico mujeriego.

-Ni loco las chicas no me interesan.

-Si como no.

-Demonios corre, llegaremos tarde.

Ambos chicos corrian a la escuela, por su discusión tenían un retraso a sus clases, Ashai miraba de reojo a Ryûosuke, llegaron a la escuela, el chico entro a su salón ahí sus amigos lo saludaron de pronto una chica de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta y ojos grises abrazó a Ryûosuke por la espalda.

-Mi vida, rosa de mi jardín, que guapo estas hoy.

-Karin, suéltame

-No niegues nuestro amor, ambos estamos destinados para estar juntos.

-Dejame, por tu culpa Kazou tuvo problemas de nuevo.

-Seguire haciéndolo hasta que me aceptes salir juntos.

-Nunca.

Sus compañeros de clase no miraban, la hija de Kodachi de nombre Karin era idéntica a su madre, sin embargo era aún más caprichosa, ella metería en tantos problemas fuera necesarios a quienes no cedieran a sus deseos, entre ellos Ryûosuke, su objetivo amoroso, poco paso cuando una chica de cabellos cafes, ojos negros y una espátula se pone delante de su escritorio

-Kohanna ¿ahora tu?

-Yo solo vengo a darte este rico pan que mi mamá me enseño a hacer

-Ukyo cocina bien pero con los venenos de Konatsu eres capaz de matarme o darme algo para que este contigo

-Eres odioso, mi papá solo busca que unamos escuelas.

-Ja eso nunca, primero muerto.

-¿Seguro?

-Ya vete

-Tendras hambre y querras probar mi pan.

-Si lo que digas.

Ryûosuke solo miraba a Kohanna la hija de Ukyo Kuonji y Konatsu, aunque habían propuesto a su padre que la heredera de ambos fuera su prometida, su padre lo rechazo, lo cual hizo que la joven comenzara a tratar de conquistarlo mediante comidas y brebajes. La campana sono el profesor entro al salón de clase, con el se encontraba Ashai, Ryûosuke solo miro y volteo hacia el patio.

-Bueno jóvenes tenemos a una nueva estudiante, su nombres es Ashai Hibiki, ella vino desde Estados Unidos, sean amables con ella.

-Es un placer conocerlos.

-Bien Hibiki, toma el asiento a lado de Saotome, iniciaremos la clase.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas, hasta la salida, Ryûosuke tomo sus cosas y salio de la escuela, Ashai por su parte tomo sus cosas y con un par de chicas de su clase decidio volver de manera separada, sin embargo a la salida a una calle un grupo de gente se agolpaba.

-Miren es Saotome

Ashai se detuvo, un chico de cabellos cafes y ojos azules retaba de frente a Ryûosuke lo cual llamo la atencion de la chica y se acerco para ver que sucedia, a lado de Ryûosuke se encontraba Kazou de pronto Natsimi abrazo a Ashai.

-Tranquila, siempre pasa, pero Ryûosuke ganara.

-¿Cómo por qué pasa eso?

-Es mi prima Karin, como Ryûosuke no quiere salir con ella siempre dice que Kazou la acosa y para colmo llora eso con su hermano Shiro.

-Que mentirosa.

-Acostumbrate, esto es día a día.

Ashai regreso su mirada en la pelea, todo era normal uno contra uno una pelea de buen nivel, de pronto otro chico se acerco a Kazou y lo golpeo en la mejilla esto hizo que Ashai corriera hasta Kazou que se encontraba tirado.

-Hibiki

-Oye idiota eso es un golpe bajo

-Tu que te metes niña

-Si Saotome esta peleando en lugar de el no debes hacer esa trampa

-Callate mocosa o tu también saldrás herida

Ryûosuke miro rápidamente al defenderse de los ataques de Shiro, observo como el otro chico se acercaba hacia Ashai y Kazou.

-Pulga quítate y llévate a Kazou

-Te dije que no me llames así, tu idiota si quieres pelear yo sere tu contrincante.

-Jajajaja tu una niña, esta bien si quieres salir llorando.

Ryûosuke esucho eso, nadie había enfrentado al sirviente de Shiro, siempre trataba de encargarse de ellos el solo, Shiro por su parte al ver a la prometida de Ryûosuke para su ataque, mientras que Ashai ya se preparaba para pelear. Ryûosuke aprovecho y se giro para ir hacia ella pero el sirviente de Shiro ya había iniciado su ataque

-Ashai quítate.

-Callate y aprende Saotome.

Ashai comenzó a pelear con el sujeto, sus habilidades en artes marciales eran de un nivel alto, lo que dejo que Ryûosuke se detuviera a mirar, con una simulada sonrisa, y cruzado de brazos dejo que la pelea continuara, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante dicha situación, de pronto el sirviente de Shiro salía disparado hacia su amo, el cual al no esperar eso callo al suelo.

-Si van a pelear que sea de una manera justa, sucios.

-Bien pulga, no me imagine que pelearas asi de bien.

-Callate bobo

Sus compañeros no entendían por que los chicos se comenzaban a hablar con tal familiaridad de pronto Natsumi se acerco a sus primos y miro a Ryûosuke con una sonrisa malévola, sabia que el negaba a toda chica que no fuera de su familia.

-Sabes Ryûosuke

-¿Qué quieres Natsumi?

-Es normal que Ashai sea una excelente peleadora.

-¿Y por que lo dices?

-Por que no se podía esperar menos de la prometida de Ryûosuke Saotome.

-Tonta cállate

-TODOS ALREDEDOR- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE!?

Ashai y Ryûosuke solo optaron por sonrojarse mas que un semáforo en alto, todos se acercaban a Ryûosuke mientras otras pretendientes del mismo rodeaban a la chica, Ryûosuke tomo a Kazou con un brazo y con el otro tomo la mano de la chica.

-¿Qué haces bobo?

-Corre pulga.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

SOMOS UN EQUIPO

Al día siguiente Ryûosuke y Ashai llegaban al colegio, la situación del día anterior había dejado a sus compañeros anonadados, ahora todos sabían de su compromiso, cosa que no les agradaba a ellos, al entrar al salón todos los miraron ahí se encontraba Shiro quien se acercó a la puerta

-Shiro

-A un lado Saotome.

Shiro tomo la mano de Ashai y coloco una rosa roja en ella cosa que a Ryûosuke no le agrado.

-Hermosa flor del amanecer, ángel encantado, rompe tu compromiso con Saotome y se mi novia.

-Nunca, eres un imbécil

-Tu belleza rebelde y honorabilidad te hace imposible romper tu compromiso, que encantadora dama

-Suéltame

-Mi bella estrella

-Te dije que me sueltes

Ashai propino un golpe a Shiro dejándolo inconsciente, Ryûosuke la miro y discretamente sonrió, Ashai tiro la rosa en el bote de basura y avanzo a su asiento donde Karin la esperaba, Ryûosuke se apresuró y se puso a lado de su prometida.

-Así que tú eres la chiquilla que me quiere robar a mi Ryûosuke

-Te lo regalo

-Mira niña, toma esto

Karin le entrego una rosa negra, Ashai la miro con curiosidad, sonrió ante aquel acto, cosa que dejo perplejo a Ryûosuke

-Gracias, esta si es una rosa bonita

-Significa que te reto

-¿Qué?

-Un duelo tu y yo por el amor de Ryûosuke

-No me interesa, te lo dije te lo regalo

-Cuando menos lo esperes niña hare que te enfrentes a mi

-Sí, lo que digas

La chica salió del salón arrastrando a su hermano, los prometidos tomaron su asiento, mientras sus compañeros murmuraban sobre su relación, Ashai ignoraba los murmullos pero Ryûosuke no podía soportarlo.

-Ya quieren dejar de cuchichear, si Ashai Hibiki es mi prometida, así que ahora dejen de cuchichear.

-¿Es cierto eso Ryûosuke?

-Kohanna

-Así que el rumor es verdad ¿te vas a casar?

Ryûosuke se puso de pie y se posiciono detrás de Ashai quien se quedó anonadada por lo que el chico dijo, él puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica la cual reacciono ante el toque y volteo a verle.

-Ella y yo nos casaremos al terminar la preparatoria, lo siento esta es la razón por la cual no puedo corresponderte a ti ni a otra chica.

-Esa es la razón por la que tus padres no aceptaron que yo fuera tu prometida.

-Sí, desde que nacimos ambas familias quedaron de acuerdo con este matrimonio.

Ashai reacciono ante lo dicho por el chico, se paró de su asiento y volteo hacia Ryûosuke, el cual no dudo en abrazarla dejándola totalmente paralizada y dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos ante dicha situación.

-Lo siento mucho Kohanna, pero no puedo mirar a otra chica que no sea mi prometida.

Ante esto la chica salió del salón Ryûosuke soltó a Ashai y esta le propino un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Se puede saber que intentas pervertido?

-Cállate y acompáñame.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón y llegaron a la azotea de la escuela donde una vez que Ryûosuke cerró la puerta Ashai intento golpearlo de nuevo

-Cálmate pulga

-¿Qué fue eso del salón?

-La verdad

-No es cierto

-Mira seré sincero y te propongo un trato, ni tú ni yo queremos este compromiso

-Aja

-Yo tengo pensado ir a la Universidad al terminar el año, imagino que tu igual. Además aun tienes 15

-16 en cuatro meses 17

-¿Qué?

-Sí, sí, mi abuela dice que tengo 15, ella olvida mi edad siempre.

-Como sea, imagino que tú también quieres ir a la Universidad.

-Ese era mi plan original.

-Bien, aquí las chicas no me dejan de molestar en lo único que piensan es en matrimonio y ya, si tu aceptas ser mi falsa prometida hasta que acabe el año, yo veré como convencer a la familia de que esto acabe.

-Mmmm Ok, me agrada, trato hecho jamás desecho.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nada importante.

-Una cosa más

-¿Qué?

-Puedes prestarme un poco de dinero para el almuerzo.

-Solo con una condición.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tampoco traje almuerzo, así que te prestare el dinero si vas por algo para mí.

-¿Por qué no vas tu misma?

-Se un prometido lindo y hazlo. Te espero en el salón de clase.

En la casa Saotome Ranma entrenaba con su padre, mientras su suegro tomaba el té y su madre leía un libro, Akane revisaba documentos de inscripción para posibles alumnos, todo era calma y tranquilidad cuando

-¡RANMA!

-Ukyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Explícame, ¿Qué significa eso de que tu hijo se comprometió con la hija de Ryoga?

-Ukyo, ya sé que tú me pediste que Kohanna y el fueran prometidos, pero sabes que Ryûosuke la ve como su hermana.

-Kohanna se muere por tu hijo, ha hecho todo por aprender a ser una excelente esposa.

-Ukyo

-Akane

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero Ryûosuke es un chico de temperamento fuerte.

-Akane, yo sé que tu ganaste el corazón de Ranma, pero mi hija no merece esto

-Lo sentimos pero en verdad Ryûosuke necesita una persona que controle su temperamento.

-En verdad Ranma y Akane, esto no lo olvidare tengan en cuenta que esa chiquilla no sabe nada de su hijo, en cambio mi pequeña Kohanna fue criada solo para él.

Ukyo salió de la casa, su furia era total, Ranma abrazo a Akane por el hombro, él sabía que la amenaza de Ukyo preocupaba a su esposa, la conocía bastante bien.

-Ranma

-Tranquila, Ukyo un día entenderá, nuestro hijo no dejara que les pase nada.

-Eso espero, Ukyo es algo vengativa.

-Mejor te pido algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Me puedes preparar unas ricas bolas de arroz con pulpo?

-Está bien.

-Solo no dejes que Akari te trate de ayudar

-¿Por qué no?

-Cocina igual de horrible que tú a esa edad?

-Ranma.

Un mes había pasado y la tarde llego a la casa de Akane y Ranma, su hija Akari entrenaba con su abuela danza tradicional, cuando los prometidos llegaron.

-Bienvenidos

-Abuela, Akari, ya es algo tarde para que practiquen.

-No hermanito, pronto será el festival

-Sabas pulga deberías aprender danza.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así bobo.

Mientras discutían Ranma y Akane salían con una pequeña maleta en mano, cosa que hizo que sus hijos los miraran intrigados, siendo Akari quien se acercó a ellos para resolver la incógnita que intrigaba a los jovenes.

-Papi, mami ¿Dónde van?

-Te ves linda hija.

-Gracias papá.

-Debemos ir a dejar esto a casa de Shampoo, cenaremos con ellos, sean buenos chicos y Ryûosuke

-¿Si padre?

-Quedas al frente del doyo

-Está bien

Así el matrimonio salió de casa, Akari jugaba shogi con Shoun y Genma miraba interesado el entrenamiento de su nieto y la prometida de este, ya que entrenaban cada que podían, Nodoka preparaba la cena, hasta que un par de chicos entraron a la casa ambos con máscaras de porcelana una feliz y una triste, Akari fue quien acudió a la entrada para averiguar que pasaba.

-¡RETAMOS ESTE DOYO!

-Hermano

-¿Qué pasa niña, no eres tu Akari Saotome, la hija de Ranma y Akane Saotome deberías saber pelar

-Sí, ellos son mis padres, pero quien es el actual defensor del doyo es mi hermano mayor.

-Niña cobarde, este duelo es en equipo y tendrás que pelear.

-¡Alto ahí!

-Vaya si es Ryûosuke Saotome el primogénito de los líderes del doyo

-¿Quieren retar el doyo?

-Así es, somos los hermanos Jintsu defensores del estilo futago

-Reto aceptado

-¿Tu hermana será tu pareja?

-No, solo yo

-Ja, que tontería ella debe pelar es la heredera de Akane Saotome, debe ser igual de fuerte que su madre.

Akari temblaba con mucho pánico en su cara, ella era pacífica y tranquila como su tía Kazumi, las peleas no eran lo suyo, de pronto Ashai se paró por delante de Akari en manera protectora.

-Yo seré quien pelee

-¿Tu, con qué derecho, no recuerdo que seas un miembro de la familia Saotome?

-Pulga yo me encargo.

-Callate Ryûosuke, no lo hago por ti, es por Akari

-Respondan tontos ella con qué derecho defendería este doyo.

-Miren idiotas, mi nombre es Ashai Hibikki, prometida de Ryûosuke Saotome, por tal yo debo defender este doyo junto a él, como su futura esposa esa es mi obligación, después de todo somos un equipo en lo bueno y lo malo.

-Bien entonces defiendan su doyo.

El doyo se abrió, Ryûosuke usaba su traje de combate como el de ranma solo que en azul con pantalón negro, mientras que Ashai se había puesto un traje igual solo que de color purpura en la camisola y blanco en el pantalón.

-Bien inicien el combate

El primero en atacar fue el chico, quien saco bombas de humo haciendo que la chica atacara por la espalda a Ryûosuke, el cual reacciono inmediatamente, pero el chico lo atacaría también, siendo detenido por Ashai, quien le proporcionaba golpes definidos mientras Ryûosuke trataba de esquivar a la chica, no era lo suyo golpear chicas, Ashai lo miro y entendió ella debía hacerse cargo de la chica.

-Pulga esto está tomando demasiado.

-Lo sé, debemos pensar en algo

-Idiotas es hora de que conozcan nuestra técnica secreta "separación futago"

La chica golpeo a Ashai logrando que esta callera al suelo, aprovechando la chica y corrió para dar un abrazo a Ryûosuke, el empujo a la chica pero esta le sujeto las muñecas siendo el chico quien le tomo por los pies y cada uno, comenzó a tirar por un lado, su fuerza era tal que Ryûosuke, comenzó a gritar de dolor, cosa que hizo que Ashai se pusiera de pie inmediatamente, de pronto Ashai también callo al piso.

-¿Qué diablos, porque me duele?

-Vaya ambos si tienen un lazo, bien esta técnica hace que lastimemos a uno de ustedes, si el otro trata de defenderlo sentirá el mismo o más dolor.

-Pulga quédate quieta

-No te preocupes por mí, tu haz lo posible yo resistiré

-Ashai

-¡Hazlo ahora!

Ryûosuke, le miro, sus ojos afirmaron la determinación de la joven, él se dispuso a zafar el amarre, los chicos proporcionaban golpes al chico el cual denotaba que su dolor era transmitido a su compañera, está por su parte se había colocado en posición de flor de loto.

-¿Qué haces pulga?

-Hare una técnica mediante la cual concentro energía y si es cierto lo que ellos dicen hare que tu energía incremente y el dolor de sus ataques lo recibiré yo totalmente.

El par de hermanos miro preocupados, habían escuchado esa técnica pero nadie la realizo cuando pelearon, mientras que Ryûosuke, entendió que su compañera lo ayudaría en total a defender el doyo, sin más sucedió, sintió correr su energía combinándose con la de Ashai, los hermanos lo atacaban mientras que Ashai sentía el dolor de los golpes Ryûosuke, comenzó a concentrarse en la pelea, de pronto sangre, su prometida comenzaba a sangrar, esto lo hizo preocuparse y enfurecer, por lo cual decidió terminar con ambos hermanos concentrándose.

\- ¡Dragón volador!

El techo del doyo salió volando igual que los chicos, su familia observo como los retadores desaparecían en el cielo, Ryûosuke miro a su familia la cual aun miraba al cielo, luego miro a la puerta donde sus padres observaban, por ultimo a su prometida

-¡Pulga! ¡Mamá!

-Akari trae a tu tío Tofu

-Si mamá

Ryûosuke corrió hacia Ashai la cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo, su madre le indico llevarla al interior de la casa a su habitación, ahí Nodoka y Akane le cambiaron la ropa y arroparon en la cama, al llegar Tofu junto a Kazumi y Kazou avanzo directamente a la habitación, todos esperaron en la sala de te mientras Ryûosuke lo hacia afuera, de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Tío, ¿está bien?

-Tranquilo, vamos abajo y te explico.

-Pero

-Por ahora hay que dejarla descansar.

-Está bien

Ambos bajaron a la sala, donde Akane les sirvió te, Tofu lo tomo con calma

-¿Tofu, que tiene Ashai?

-Veras Ranma, ella utilizo una técnica conocida como Bushi no Tamashii

-¿ Bushi no Tamashii?

-Si esta debe ser una técnica de la familia Kyoko.

-¿Pero cómo si Ryoga no proviene de esa familia?

-Mi madre sí.

Todos miraron era Ashai ya había despertado, se acercó a Ranma y Akane, entregandoles una fotografía donde se observaba un Ryoga con una cara ya más madura y una gran sonrisa a lado de una mujer con el pelo largo y castaño que le llega a mitad de la espalda, ojos de color marrón claro con una mirada tranquila y suave en su cara que la hacía ver muy maternal. La cual cargaba a una pequeña Ashai con dos coletas y un vestido rojo. Ranma miraba la fotografía a su amigo feliz a lado de su familia, Akane volteo a ver a la chica.

-¿Ella era tu madre Ashai?

-Si, su nombre era Aria Kyoko, al casarse con mi padre cambio su apellido a Hibiki.

-¿Sabes como se conocieron?

-Mamá era líder del doyo Kyoko, un día él llego a Estados Unidos al doyo, argumentando que se encontraba perdido y solo hablaba japonés, mamá al ser originaria de aquí fue designada a atenderlo y traducir lo que decía, cuando comprobaron quien era le permitieron quedarse, al ser un tonto para andar por la ciudad mamá se quedó con el y luego de casarse mamá quedo en cinta de mí.

-Fue feliz, eso me alegra.

-Es la última vez que lo vimos.

-¿Cómo?

-Dijo que iría a entrenar, yo tenía cinco años, quería ir con él, yo ya había aprendido y entrenado con él, pero no me dejo acompañarlo, entonces mamá me enseño el combate estilo inu, pero siempre lo espere cada tarde en la entrada de casa, jamás regreso.

-Sabes tu padre tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación.

-Eso no importa, el nunca volvió, un día mamá recibió una llamada, él había muerto, se enfrentó con alguien y eso fue todo, después de ese día mamá callo gravemente enferma, él se la llevo, la tristeza por su culpa me quito a mi madre también.

Ashai tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguna corría, en ese momento Ryûosuke la miro bien, se percató que era una chica asustada e indefensa, había vivido eso, los demás solo guardaban silencio, la chica se puso en pie y con una reverencia se disculpó y salió de la habitación, Akane y Ranma se miraron y vieron la foto.

-Oye Ryûosuke.

-Que quieres Akari.

-¿No crees que deberías ver a Ashai?

-¿Yo por qué?

-Es tu prometida.

-Si lo que digas Akari.

Akane y Ranma miraban aquella charla, Ranma tomo la mano de Akane y ella lo miro, ambos se sonrieron, tal vez la idea de sus padres no había sido tan mala, el chico salió al estanque donde Ashai se encontraba sentada mirando lo peces juguetear.

-Oye, ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Escucho música.

-¿Puedo saber cuál?

La chica tomo uno de sus audífono y se puso frente a Ryûosuke y le coloco el audífono, dando paso a la canción que escuchaba con añoro.

 _I MISS YOU_

 _AVRIL LAVIGNE._

 _Te extraño_ _  
_ _Na na, na na na, na na_ _  
_ _Te extraño,_ _  
_ _Te extraño de verdad_ _  
_ _No te olvido,_ _  
_ _oh es tan triste_ _  
_ _Espero que me escuches_ _  
_ _Lo recuerdo claramente_ _  
_ _El día que te fuiste_ _  
_ _Fue el día que supe_ _  
_ _que no sería igual_ _  
_ _Ooooh_ _  
_ _Na na na na nana na_ _  
_ _No traté de besarte_ _  
_ _Un adiós con la mano_ _  
_ _Te desee que volviéramos a vernos algún día_ _  
_ _Se que no puedo Oooooh_ _  
_ _Espero que me escuches_ _  
_ _porque lo recuerdo claramente_ _  
_ _[coro]_ _  
_ _El día que te fuiste_ _  
_ _Fue el día que_ _  
_ _supe que no sería igual_ _  
_ _Ooooh_ _  
_ _Tuve mi despertar_ _  
_ _No te despertaras_ _  
_ _Me sigo preguntando porque_ _  
_ _Y no lo entiendo_ _  
_ _Fue real_ _  
_ _Sucedió, tu pasaste_ _  
_ _Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido_ _  
_ _Ahí vas, ahí vas_ _  
_ _A algún lugar del que no puedo traerte de vuelta_ _  
_ _Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido_ _  
_ _Ahí vas, ahí vas_ _  
_ _A algún lugar del que no volverás_ __

 _El día que te fuiste_ _  
_ _Fue el día que supe_ _  
_ _que no volvería a ser igual, noo..._ _  
_ _El día que te fuiste_ _  
_ _Fue el día que supe_ _  
_ _que no volvería a ser igual oooh..._ __

 _Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_ _  
_ _Te echo de menos._

-¿Te recuerda a tu madre?

-No, al idiota de mi padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese día estaba tan molesta con el que solo me despedí con un adiós desde la ventana de mi habitación.

-Tú pensaste que volvería.

-Sí, pero jamás lo hizo, al menos de mamá pude decirle adiós el día que murió, pero a él no.

-Según me cuenta mi padre, tu padre era de gran corazón.

-De ser así, no nos hubiera dejado a mamá y a mi.

Ashai comenzó a llorar Ryûosuke solo atino a abrazarla y dejar que llorara cuanto quisiera, esta era visto por Ranma y Akane desde la sala, donde se abrazaron, mientras que Genma y Shoun sonreían entre si y Akari tomaba un par de fotografías como se lo había pedido su prima Natsumi.

-Sabes Ranma

-Dime Akane

-Aun me preocupa la amenaza de Ukyo

-Tranquila, Shampoo y Mousse dijeron que no han visto movimiento extraños por ellos.

-Eso espero Ranma.

-Yo te protegeré Akane, pase lo que pase.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
